The Big Star
by sucide1234
Summary: When Star's and Marco's 1 month anniversary is coming up, Star decides to give Marco a BIG Surprise Present. Rated M for Mini GTS, Nudity, Sexual themes.


The Big Star

 **Authors Note: Here is a Story I wrote long ago, but never uploaded.**

Star Butterfly had just finished reading her spell book after looking for a particular spell she wanted to surprise Marco with. "I bet he's gonna LOVE IT!" Star shouted to herself while giggling in glee. She grabbed a calendar from underneath her bed and looked at the date for tomorrow, and on the date in all caps was "1 MONTH ANNIVERSARY :D". Star laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about how marco was going to like his anniversary present, after all they had been dating for the past month. You see after the whole Counselor incident with Tom, marco started realizing how much he cares for Star, even though he lied about being smooch buddies deep down inside him he wished it were true. Star in Marco's Eyes was Beautiful, she had a perfect hourglass figure, D Cup Breasts and a nice round squishy butt. After Tom left Marco did something he didn't think he would do he kissed star on the cheek, thanking her for being true to herself and what happend next Marco didn't see coming.

She Kissed him! Marco Diaz the safe kid was being kissed by his best friend! After she finished kissing him she pulled back blushing furiously. Marco asked why she did that, Star's reply was that she had been holding it in for a long time and that she loved him with all her heart. Marco after hearing her confess told her how he felt, and than after a minute of awkward silence they kissed again, more passionate than the last time, and after they pulled back their adventure's as Boyfriend and Girlfriend began.

Cut to the day of the anniversary, Marco had just walked in the house after walking the Laser puppies, Marco's parents were out of the house on a dinner date to leave the Young Couple to themselves. "Star you Home?" Marco asked as he went up the stairs. "Im in my Room!" Star yelled back in a sing song voice. Marco chuckled to himself at stars antics. Marco walked up to the door and asked if he could come in. "Of course you can come in Marco!" Star responded back. Marco opened the door and saw Star slide her Spell book under her bed. "What were you doing?" Marco asked "oh nothing just learning some new spells" Star responded back. "good for you star, by the way happy anniversary" Marco said as he gave Star a small box. "Ooh Marco, your such a Sweetie Mc Frootie" Star Responded back blushing as she took the box. Star opened the box and what was inside it made her heart stop for a moment, and almost made her start to cry tears of joy. Inside the box was A Pendant of a butterfly and on the center of the pendant was a star and below that star there was an engraving that said _Star Butterfly the Greatest Princess ever._ Star ran up to Marco and gave him a massive crushing hug and a deep kiss, leaving a flustered Marco. "Thank you Marco, this means so much to me!" Star said giving Marco a loving smile.

"It was nothing Star, I love you" Marco said looking into her Eyes. "I love you to Marco, now it is time for my present to give you!" Star exclaimed than used her wand and a cloud of Magic Dust Appeared than disappearing. "Uh star what just happened?" Marco asked wondering what just happened. Star giggled mischievously "Oh nothing just your present". Marco than noticed that here Dress was starting to get tight on her, showing off her body form. "Uh star whats going on?" Marco asked nervously not liking where this was going. "Trust me Marco your going to like this" Star responded giving Marco bedroom eyes. Marco was surprised at what happend next her dress started rising up her body, it went up past her knees than eventually her waist and up to her bellybutton. Marco's Face turned Red at seeing Star's Panties, they were a cyan color, he never saw Star in her underwear before. Than Marco went to look at Star in the Face and relied that she was a foot taller than usual and than it hit him. "Star are you Growing?!" Marco asked with shock in his voice, and a massive blush on his face. Star giggled at Marco's Reaction, She was indeed Growing, you see a while ago Marco told star that he had a thing for tall girls when he was younger but due to the fact that no tall girl wanted to date the safe kid, he never got to live out his fantasies.

When Star heard about this it gave her the perfect idea for a gift, Grow into a giant woman and give Marco the time of his life. She didnt however want to grow to 50ft tall, so for the spell she used enough power to grow to at least to an amazon size. When star hit 6ft 5 her dress finally gave in and snapped off revailing her Cyan Bra barely containing her growing breasts. Her panties starting rising up her Butt cheeks giving her quite the wedgie, while her bra was constraining her breasts. just than as soon as she hit 7ft a loud SNAP was heard and her bra and panties went flying, only to land on Marco's face. When Marco came in to reality to what just happened and saw that her panties and bra were on his face his nose bleed a little, and as he got them off and saw Star's growing naked body his pants started to tighten and a little more blood came down his nose.

Star Continued to expand her breasts grew to what would be E Cups and her Butt grew into the size of basket balls. She continued to inch higher and higher eventually stopping. Marco was astonished at her new height. Star Butterfly once 5ft was now a massive 12ft amazon. "See something you like Marco?" Star asked seductively getting into a pose, her breasts swaying and her butt jiggling with every movement that she took. "Ah ahh ahhh" Marco said obviously lost in a trance at the Amazon Sized, 14 year old Princess. Luckily for star because her roof was 20ft off the ground she didn't have to duck to move around. Star than Decided to Remove Marco's Jacket "Star..What are you doing?!" Marco asked with nervousness in his voice. Star put her giant finger on Marco's lips silencing him, "Shhh trust me you'll like this". Star than Took off his shoes and socks, tossing them away than took off his shirt revealing his well built chest. Star could only feel her sexual tension rise at seeing Marco's Chest than she later removed his pants, Leaving him in his Underwear. Marco could only stand and submit the the giant girl undressing him. Star than Picked up Marco and set him on the bed. Marco Looked up and saw how Sexy Star looked. Instead of having her Devil horns on her hair it was straight and smooth. Marco watched in awe as star stepped above him and sat her massive Butt on his Chest, giving him bedroom eyes. "Now Marco what do you say me and you have some Fun." Star said as she removed his Underwear.

THE END

 **(Let me know if you want to write Their Bedroom Fun)**


End file.
